


Changing the Norm

by kryss_delrhei



Series: Drabbles of Kingdom Hearts [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryss_delrhei/pseuds/kryss_delrhei
Summary: Riku thinks about the islands and his friends.





	Changing the Norm

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on October 2, 2013.

“I wanted to visit different worlds,” Riku mumbled to himself, staring at his palms, clenching and unclenching them. “And I am… so why do I feel so…” he paused, realizing the only word that came to mind that finished his thought was ‘homesick’.

“Homesick?” Riku asked the sky as he stared up, the expanse of blue and the blinding rays of sunlight almost reminding him of his home world. Lifting a hand to shield the sun, Riku could see pure white rolling clouds. “Sora and Kairi loved to point out shapes in the clouds.”

Sora. Kairi.

The thoughts of his friends crossed his mind, the pang of regret tugging at his heartstrings. More than missing the islands and the old reality that he had been so against so long ago, it was the empty feeling of the normality of everyday life on the islands that caused Riku’s heart to ache.

But it was not what was meant to be, and Riku knew that without a fact. Sora had new friends and Kairi was still lost somewhere, all because he had wanted to change the norm that he had grown to miss.

“Talkin’ ta yer self boy?” Captain Hook called from the helm of the Jolly Roger, the clanking sound of his hook catching on the spindles of the ship’s wheel.

Riku tightened his fist as he dropped his arm back to his side, steeling his veneer, “Just take me to Kairi like Maleficent said.”

Captain Hook sneered, but remained silent as they sailed to their destination, Riku knew not of and Hook’s silence was greatly appreciated, allowing Riku to return to his thoughts of friends lost and allies gained.

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #09 : Weekly Quick Fic #3 (Phase 8)


End file.
